Tres
by xuanny87
Summary: Recuerdos de b House, Cuddy y Wilson /b ante la inminente demolicion del café que solian frecuentar de jovenes. Cada uno cuenta anecdotas que pasron en el local. No hay nada NR-18, pero si insinuaciones, nada fuerte...


3

El parque estaba vacío, bueno, el parque, o lo que quedaba de él.

No mucho tiempo atrás, ese mismo lugar, lleno ahora de piedras y tierra seca, había sido un gigantesco y bullicioso parque. Pero de aquel recuerdo, ya solo quedaba un pequeño recuadro en el que un majestuoso ficus extendía sus ramas mas allá de la carretera, como si intentara sostener el edificio que había sido su vecino durante tantos años.

La pesada maquinaria dormía tranquila entre ambos, vigilando el terreno para que los refuerzos no llegasen nunca.

Nadie pasaba por allí, ahora era una calle más, una calle oscura y húmeda, casi un estrecho callejón por donde ni siquiera los gatos tenían la deferencia de pasarse. El edificio al otro lado de la calle, con sus luces y su moderna fachada de espejos, ocultaba la presencia de este modesto café que ahora contaba su inmortalidad en segundos.

Lisa lo observaba sentada en una de las generosas raíces que salían curiosas a la superficie. Ahí sentada, enrollada como un ovillo llevaba horas, pensando en todo y nada. Dándose de bruces contra la realidad y percatándose de como el tiempo pasa, para todos, incluso para los objetos inertes, carentes de vida y calor como aquel destartalado edificio, lleno de pintadas y gritos perennes de amor efímero escritos en su fachada.

Por un momento pudo ver como las luces se encendían y como el letrero luminoso del café volvía a parpadear con una radiante luz que indicaba su vuelta a la vida.

Una melodía, que parecía venir de la vieja maquina de discos, le sobrevino cuando vio entrar a tres jóvenes en el Café resucitado. Dos chicos y una joven que abría el camino y la puerta. Lisa sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, ellos nunca fueron muy caballerosos.

_**(Flashback de Cuddy)**_

- _Cuddy, ve pidiendo las bebidas, una urgencia_- le pidió House mientras se señalaba la entrepierna.

-_Espera, voy contigo_- dijo Wilson levantándose a toda prisa de la mesa.

House se volvió y con cara amenazante y dedo en alto le espetó- _Se mira pero no se toca._

- _Ja, Ja, Ja…-_ contestó Wilson con tres carcajadas secas.

No era el típico bar de médicos, de hecho, estaba bastante lejos del hospital, pero merecía la pena. No por la comida o el ambiente. Era perfecto porque simplemente les alejaba por unos segundos de ese edificio al que estaban encadenados día y noche. No es que no les gustara ser médicos, lo adoraban, pero tras estar casi doce horas al día, seis días a la semana entre probetas y batas blancas, lo que menos les apetecía era volver a ver las mismas caras a la hora de comer.

Cuando salieron del baño, un sonriente House y un atareado Wilson, intentando limpiarse un poco de agua que House le había lanzado justo en el sitio más critico, encontraron en su mesa no una grata sorpresa.

- _Sígueme el rollo_- ordenó House mientras se dirigía serio a la mesa.

Wilson alzó la mirada_- ¿Qué dices?_- contestó más contrariado que enfado. En seguida vió a lo que House se refería y aunque una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en sus labios, no pudo evitar el pensar que luego tendría remordimientos.

- _Si que eres rápida_, - dijo sentándose al lado de Lisa en el sillón rinconera- _solo hemos estado dos minutosv fuera y ¿ya nos buscas sustituto?_- Wilson le copio en sus movimientos, sentándose a su lado.

- _Quizás no es su culpa House, quizás…no somos suficiente para ella_- siguió Wilson con cara fingida de decepción, luchando por no reírse.

- _¿A qué…?_ – preguntó el joven con quien estaba hablando Lisa antes de que ellos llegaran.

- _¡Oh, Vamos Lisa_!- sonrió incrédulo House- _con lo lanzada que eres para unas cosas y para otras… ¿Aun no se lo has dicho? Aunque he de decirte que los tríos pase…pero los cuarteto_s._ demasiadas piernas…_- Lisa se iba poniendo mas roja por momentos, pero no de vergüenza precisamente.

- _¿O quizás estas pensando en sustituir a uno de los dos?_ – la mirada matadora que le lanzo casi hace que Wilson se atragantarse con sus propias palabras, pero lo estaba pasando muy bien- _Greg te dijo que era la primera vez que le pasaba, que nunca se repetiría…_- hablaba mientras consolaba a House con golpes en la espalda y, con la otra mano, flexionaba arriba y abajo el indice.- _es un buen muchacho, dale otra oportunidad_.- El joven cada vez miraba mas asustado.

- ¿_Qué yo que?_ – Alzó la voz ofendido- _o quizás sea para premiarte a ti… ya que eres de gustos "refinados"_- mientras decía esto, movió la mano exageradamente y puso una voz demasiado femenina.

Cuando Wilson fue a contestarle el chico se levantó temblando- _¿Yo?...yo no…yo…-_ House le miraba sonriente y Wilson alzó las cejas de manera sugerente Eso, definitivamente, espantó al pobre chico.

PLAS! Lisa golpeo a ambos con fuerza en el cuello.

- _¿Se puede saber…?-_ pregunto enfadada.

- _Somos territoriales…_- se excusó Wilson mientras se masajeaba el cuello dolorido.

- _Te dije que lo mejor seria mearle en los zapatos_. – Lisa le miro con cara de no creer lo que estaba escuchando- _¿Qué? ¡Los perros lo hacen y les funciona!_

- _No me lo puedo creer, solo me había preguntado por una calle, solo eso_- se lamentó Lisa.

- _¿Ops?-_ se excuso Wilson. Lisa miraba a Greg esperando sus disculpas, mientras Wilson le daba patadas bajo la mesa para que pidiera perdón.

- _No pienso excusarme por algo a lo que tengo pleno derecho. No puedes esperar ser la chica del grupo y sorprenderte cuando nos pongamos posesivos contigo_- la explicación hizo sonreír a Lisa_.- ¡Y tu deja de hace piececitos conmigo!_ – Le gritó a Wilson- _Ya te he dicho que sin anillo no tienes nada que hacer viejo._

Al principio rió al igual que Lisa, pero ese comentario le hizo acordarse de su acusación anterior.

- _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el gay?-_ le pregunto irritado.

-_ Solo_ _tienes que mirarte a un espejo, si pareces el Ken de la Barbie tío. Despéinate un poco_- dijo removiéndole el pelo mientras Wilson intentaba pararlo dando manotazos al aire.- _A demás, quien empezó fuiste tú diciéndome impotente_.

- _¿Podéis tranquilizaros?-_ ambos se encogieron en sus asientos al escuchar el grito de Cuddy, poniéndose a resguardo de cualquier daño físico.- _Ambos sois dos maquinas sexuales_- dijo mirando a House- _y muy machos_- esta vez mirando a Wilson.

- _Gracias, pero ¿puedes repetirlo mas fuerte?… la publicidad en estos días mueve el mundo y nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando_- susurro House, provocando carcajadas y que la mano de Lisa saliera de nuevo de paseo hacia su hombro.

_**(Fin Flashback de Cuddy)**_

Las risas se desvanecieron en el aire al notar una mano en su espalda sobresaltándola.

- _¿Cuddy?-_ preguntó Wilson, aun no muy seguro de la identidad de esa sombra que se acurrucaba a los pies del árbol.

- _¿Wilson? ¿que haces aquí?_- le preguntó curiosa.

- _Lo mismo iba a preguntarte_- contestó mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la raíz del árbol.- _Aunque creo que hemos venido por lo mismo_- dedujo al verle la sonrisa melancólica dibujada en los labios.- _¿Cómo te has enterado?_

- _Esta mañana, tenia que hacer unas compras, pillé un atajo y…-_ suspiro hondo_- me encontré con esto_.- dijo señalando con los brazos abiertos hacia el oscuro edificio.

- _Si…-_ asintió lentamente, como ordenando todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.- _es increíble como pasa el tiempo._

_**(Flashback de Wilson)**_

_- ¿Puedes repetirme por qué estamos aquí, rodeados de vejestorios sudados, en lugar de estar en el club de srtriptease rodeados de jóvenes encantadoras, como manda la tradición?_- gritó con desesperación House nada mas entrar en el local.

- _Primero. Yo_ – dijo Lisa mientras se sentaba en una mesa- _acabo de salir del hospital y necesito comer algo_- explicó tomando la carta de la mesa- _y segundo, dijiste que yo organizara la despedida de soltero, y eso es lo que he hecho_.- finalizó alzando la mano para llamar al camarero.

- _En el club sirven comida_ – sugirió inocentemente.

- _Ya, ni se te ocurra que voy a poner un pie en ese lugar_.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te confundirían con unas de la chicas?_- dijo alejándose rápidamente de la mesa - _Conozco a dos que estarían dispuestos a meterte un par de pavos en el tanga si te dejases_- se insinuó dándole un codazo a Wilson y guiñando un ojo- _a demás, mira al pobre Wilson, es su despedida de soltero, y como padrinos es nuestro deber hacer que se corra su ultima juerga._

- _Y es lo que vamos a hacer, pero nada de mujeres desnudas y clubes de alterne._

- _¿Cómo? ¿Diversión y no mujeres desnudas usadas en la misma frase?_- se quejó lloriqueando- _Jimmy, es una mujer tío¿en que estabas pensando cuando le pediste que fuera tu padrino?_

- _Seguramente, estaba pensando en que no me perdieran los anillos el día de la boda, o que no se quedara dormido para recogerme…_- empezó a numerar_- más bien debería de cuestionarme en que estaba pensando cuando te lo pedí a ti…_- dijo alzando las cejas.

- _Jimmy, en serio, depílate esas cejas, parece que llevas dos gatos muertos ahí encima_. - bromeó mientras tomaba una patata del plato de Lisa.- _Y bien ¿donde vamos?, ya lo se¡¡FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!!_- gritó mientras daba saltitos y hacia aspavientos con los brazos.

- _Ten un poco de confianza en mi House_- dijo dándole un manotazo en la mano cuando intento coger otra patata frita.

_**(Fin Flash**__**back de Wilson)**_

- _Al final lo pasamos bien¿eh?-_ preguntó Lisa sonriente.

- _Bueno... aunque me pase toda la noche esperando una tarta gigante de la que saliera una stripper…_- Lisa le golpeó el brazo haciendo que casi se cayera de la raíz- _es broma, es broma – _dijo sonriente_- Me lo pase genial, creo que ese es el mejor recuerdo de mi primer matrimonio…_- se quedo un momento pensativo- _de hecho, es el mejor recuerdo de los tres._

- _Si, parece que no empezaste con buen pie…_

_**(Flashback de Wilson 2)**_

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, a las 5 de la madrugada de un viernes no solía haber mucha gente deambulando por ese barrio.

En una de las mesas, al fondo del local casi en total oscuridad, dos clientes se tomaban las últimas copas de la noche.

House tenía la corbata, con un impecable nudo ingles, anudada en la cabeza y con el extremo cayéndole de lado. La chaqueta aún puesta sobre la camisa ya arrugada y con el cuello vuelto con descuido.

Cuddy estaba sentada a su lado, con un traje igual al de Greg, pero más entallado en la cintura y unos pantalones de pinza negros más estrechos. Al igual que él, tenia varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, pero la chaqueta y el chaleco hacia tiempo que colgaban del respaldo de su silla.

La boda había salido a la perfección, House llegó puntual, más que nada porque Lisa se encargó de que esa noche se acostara temprano y no se le pegaran las sabanas. La novia estaba radiante y James…bueno él no parecía tan feliz. Lisa prefería pensar que eran los nervios.

- _Eres mala_- le acusó Greg mientras mareaba el contenido de su vaso.

- _Claro Greg, soy el demonio encarnado en mujer_- dijo poniendo una voz de ultratumba.

- _En serio, ya no podré volver a ver un frac si excitarme… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_- preguntó arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol que ya corría a sus anchas por sus venas.

_- ¿Qué has salido del armario?-_ bromeó Lisa dejándose caer levemente sobre la mesa.

Greg sonrió y copio sus movimientos. De manera natural, llevó su mano hasta el pelo rizado de Lisa, el cual estaba recogido para la ocasión, y acariciándolo lentamente, movió su mano hasta detrás de la oreja, donde tomó un mechón suelto y lo dejó libre descansar en su frente.

- _Así te queda mejor_ - susurró en una sonrisa.

- _¿James?_ – preguntó Lisa confundida.

-_ No Lisa, soy Greg, ya se que de tanto llamarme House puedes haberlo olv..._- Greg volvió la cabeza ante la insistencia de Cuddy.- _¿Qué coño estas haciendo aquí?_ - le preguntó frustrado.

- _No puedo, no puedo…-_ se lamentó mientras se sentaba con sus amigos.- _¿Qué llevas en la cabeza?_- preguntó curioso House.

- _¿Qué pasa James?-_ dijo preocupada Lisa mientras Greg bajaba la corbata a su sitio con un tirón.- _¿Algo va mal?_

- _¿Qué si algo va mal? YO VOY MAL_- dijo alzando un grito al cielo.- _No puedo, no puedo hacer esto, no estoy preparado._

- _Tranquilízate James, y dime que te pasa_- pidió Lisa.

- _Ella y yo_ - dijo mirando a su amiga- _no va a funcionar, lo se._

- _Hombre, si empiezas dejándola tirada la noche de bodas…muy bien no pinta la cosa…-_ comentó House.

- _¿Dónde esta ella? _- preguntó Lisa tras mandarle una mirada amenazadora a House.

- _En el hotel, le dije que no me encontraba bien y que iba a comprar algo a la farmacia. Esto no va bien…-_ lloriqueó con las manos en la cabeza.

- _Claro que ira bien_- le animó Lisa a tiempo que advertía con la mirada a House que no se atreviera a hacer ninguna broma.

- _Vale, vale, perdonadme chicos, ya…ya me voy_- soltó un suspiro para tomar fuerzas y se levantó de la mesa para volver a sentarse cuando solo llevaba unos pasos. _– ¿Y no puede ser mañana?, _- suplicó_- ¿puedo pasar la noche con vosotros? No creo que le importe, ella es muy comprensiva…_- decía Wilson casi rogando

- _Te diré lo que haremos_- tomo la cara de Wilson con sus manos, para asegurarse que la entendía.- _Greg y yo te llevaremos de vuelta al hotel, y la miraras a lo ojos, y cuando estés mas tranquilo, veras en ellos lo que te hizo enamorarte de ella, y la abrazaras y la besaras y todo ira genial¿vale?_- dijo seria.

- _¿Vale?-_ dijo temeroso Wilson mientras se dirigían a la salida del local

- _Y si no, puedes hacer lo que todos_- dijo mientras pagaba las bebidas_- llegas, te duermes a pierna suelta y luego te tiras el moco contándole a tus amiguetes la maquina sexual que eres._

_**(Fin Flashback**__** de Wilson 2)**_

- _Apestáis contando historias_- dijo una voz guasona a sus espaldas – _Para enganchar a la gente hace falta violencia_- House seguía hablando mientras se sentaba al lado de Cuddy- _y sexo…o sexo con violencia, pero las historias ñoñas no atraen a nadie._

- _¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunto Wilson curioso.

- _Footing_ – contesto señalando su bastón.

- _¿Tú tienes una historia mejor?_ – preguntó Cuddy desafiante.

- _¿Una? Tengo miles_ - presumió.

- _Que sean verdad House…- _dijo incrédula.

- _Eeeehhh…- _pensó un poco masajeándose el mentón- _si, tengo una, pero las otras son más divertidas…_

_**(Flash Back de House)**_

- _Me parece una regla estúpida_ – protestó Lisa molesta.

- _Claro, eso lo dices ahora_ – espetó Greg – _que ese rubiales de la barra no te quita ojo_ – señaló al lugar indicado – _pero el día que Jimmy o yo seamos los afortunados, seguro que no te parece tan mala idea._

- _Estoy con House_ – dijo ofreciéndole la botella de cerveza a modo de brindis – _somos tres, o mojamos todos o la put…_

- _Ya me sé el resto del refrán Wilson, gracias_ – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mal humorada – _No me lo esperaba de ti_.- Wilson levantaba las manos inocente.- _Bueno, pues si no puedo bailar con nadie, tendrá que ser uno de los dos,_ - les miró sonriente, disfrutando del sabor de la venganza.

Wilson resoplo, House no era un fanático del baile y le tocaría como siempre a él.

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ dijo parando en seco a Wilson- _¿No te atreves con los dos?_- le desafió.

Lisa no se lo pensó mucho, con cara de pocos amigos dio la vuelta a la mesa y se colocó justo al lado de un Wilson medio levantado y confundido y un Greg House presuntuoso y seguro ganador de la batalla.

Greg creía que le iba a dar dos buenos derechazos, pero nada más lejos de las intenciones de Cuddy. Tomando por la pechera a ambos se los llevo justo al lado de la maquina de discos. La cafetería no tenía siquiera una pequeña pista, pero a las altas horas de la madrugada en las que estaban, casi no había un alma.

Lisa comenzó a bailar a ritmo de la música, una canción bastante antigua, ya que la maquina tenia sus buenos años. En un principio Jemes y Greg no sabían como actuar, pero no tardaron mucho en unirse a Lisa.

No intentaban hacer un baile erótico ni subido de tono, pero al parecer así era, ya que de fondo pudieron escuchar como los platos se estrellaban contra el suelo ante el estupor del camarero. Para quien lo viera desde fuera, podría entenderse como un espectáculo no apto para menores, pero para ellos, solamente eran bromas, se conocían demasiado como para saber hasta donde podían llegar.

- _Ha estado bien_- dijo Wilson algo cansado sentándose de nuevo en la mesa. –

- _Si _– admitió Greg con una sonrisa.- _Pero el baile no lo es todo…-_ se lamentó

- _Tienes toda la razón_ – afirmo Cuddy lastimeramente- _¿pero como podríamos solucionarlo?, yo no pienso presentaros a dos amigas mías para poder irme con el rubio de la barra._

- _Lisa Marie Cuddy, me sorprendes_- dijo en un tono ofendido House- _tienes a tus pies dos doctores cualificados, el sueño de cualquier mujer, y te fijas en un pobre camionero_.

- _¿De donde has sacado lo de Marie?_- dijo ofendida_- a demás, cuando el hambre aprieta…-_ se explicó jugueteando con la botella.

- _Todos tenemos hambre Lisa, todos tenemos hambre…-_ se lamentó James. – _El baile ha salido bastante bien…_ - se paró como sin atreverse continuar la frase- _parece que nos compenetramos muy bien._- sus amigos no sabían si el brillo de los ojos en Jimmy venia por la bebida o por los pensamientos poco castos que en estos momentos cruzaban su mente.

- _¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?-_ preguntó intrigado Greg.

- _Depende de lo que tu creas que estoy insinuando_ – respondió entornando los ojos enigmáticamente.

- _¿Sexo?-_ preguntó incrédulo mientras Wilson sonreía descarado – _¿estas proponiendo que los tres…?_- dijo señalando a cada uno.- _Si quieres acostarte conmigo_ – sonrió, por un momento casi había caído en la broma de Wilson- _solo tienes que decirlo_.

- _No es eso_ – obvio la broma de House_- ya lo ha dicho Lisa, cuando el hambre aprieta…_

- _Es ridículo, no creo que Cuddy_…- alzó la mirada buscándola, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba allí sentada con ellos, estaba en la puerta, esperándoles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _¿A que esperáis?_ – No tuvo que repetirlo, como una exhalación Greg saltó sobre la mesa seguido de cerca por James.

- _¡Apuntalo en la cuenta!-_ fue lo ultimo que escuchó el camarero.

Una vez en casa de Cuddy, pues se negaba a ir a un motel o a algún otro lado, entraron algo tímidos en el dormitorio. House y Wilson se quedaron en la puerta indecisos, mientras Cuddy les miraba nerviosa.

La llegada a la casa había sido divertida, los tres fingiendo una borrachera inexistente para sentirse mas liberados de las ataduras de la amistad que les unía. Mañana, tendrían una cabeza de turco a quien culpar.

- _Y... ¿bien?_- preguntó Cuddy haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- _Y… y…bien ¿Qué_?- tartamudeó Wilson.

- _Desde ahí va a ser muy difícil hacer algo…_

- _Esperamos ordenes_- dijo House intentando ocultar su inseguridad- _en el bar parecías una experta._

- _La idea fue de Wilson, así que…-_ dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con las manos.

Wilson seguía sin moverse, así que House dió un paso al frente.

- _Supongo que será como se hace siempre…solo que más concurrido.-_ Se colocó frente a Lisa, mientras Wilson, sin saber muy bien que hacia aún, se acerco por la espalda.

Las manos de Greg viajaron por su espalda con extremo cuidado, no deseaba encontrarse con una sorpresa por parte de su amigo, deteniéndose en su trasero. Lisa sonreía nerviosa mientras veía como, poco a poco, la boca de Greg se acercaba más y más.

- _¡He!-_ gritó House sobresaltando tanto a Lisa como a James, a quien pilló con las manos en la masa.- _Cambio de lugar.-_ ordenó House algo celoso de las manos de Wilson, aunque no entendía porque. Su amigo no discutió, simplemente se colocó frente a Cuddy mientras sonreía algo nervioso. Meterle mano cuando no veías la cara, pensaba Wilson, era una cosa, pero ahora…Si seguía mirándola a los ojos no podría seguir, así que decidió empezar por el cuello.

_**¡CLIN!**_

Ambas cabezas se golpearon, al perecer los dos tuvieron la misma idea, comenzar con pequeños mordiscos por el cuello.

- _Esto sin organización no va a ninguna parte_- dijo House masajeándose la frente.

- _Esta bien, yo empiezo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda_.- propuso Wilson.

- _¿Tu izquierda o mi izquierda?-_ preguntó House.

Cuddy no podía contenerse la risa, la situación era demasiado absurda.

- ¿_Te importa?_- le dijo House molesto. – _estamos intentando concentrarnos aquí_.

- _Vale, vale,-_ dijo entre risas- _lo siento._

- _Gracias_- le contestó House- _tú este y yo este _– ordenó colocando las manos sobre cada hombro.

- _De acuerdo_.- asintió James antes de seguir con su labor.

Ambos dejaron huellas en la piel de Lisa y ella disfrutaba con cada mordisco y roce de labios.

House le quitaba poco a poco los botones de la blusa desde su espalda, para tener así, si no una buena vista, al menos poder sentir el tacto de su piel bajos sus dedos.

La sincronización iba mejorando, incluso cuando cambiaron de hombro, no se entorpecieron. Hasta que:

- _Pero tío_- se quejó House- _¿eres un caracol o que?_ - le increpó limpiándose la boca con asco- _Has dejado esto lleno de babas._

- _Pues yo no he oído que ella se quejase_- le increpó Wilson quien estaba empezando a molestarse, parecía que House no quería que la tocase.

Lisa se estaba cansando, no es que no lo estuviera pasando bien, pero con tantos parones, no había quién disfrutase. Así, que con un movimiento brusco dio media vuelta para colocarse justo en frente de Greg y callarle con un beso de una vez por todas.

Conseguido. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Greg no recordaba que es lo que había pasado antes, Cuddy y su placer se convirtieron en sus objetivos principales.

_- ¡Ah!-_ gimió con voz ronca Lisa, no sabia muy bien porque, ni quien había sido el causante, pero ese lamento se había agarrado a su garganta casi sin dejarle respirar.

- _Uno, cero_- rió Wilson mientras Lisa le tiraba ferozmente del pelo.

- _¿Cómo que uno cero?_- House paró en seco- _¿cómo sabes que ese gemido era para ti?_

- _Lo sé y punto_.- Lisa ahogo un gruñido de frustración, mientras Wilson disfrutaba de lo lindo enfadando a House.

- _Claro…ahora tú eres un suspirómetro andante¿no?_

- _Si no me crees, que nos lo diga ella_ – resolvió Wilson convencido que el causante de tal susurro de deseo habían sido sus caricias.

Los dos dirigieron la mirada a Lisa.

- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó enfadada_- No tengo ni idea, lo siento, pero estaba ocupada en otros menesteres más importantes como para preocuparme quien me hace que…-_ se excusó irónica.

- _Tenemos que solucionarlo, esto no puede quedar así, si no te estarías adjudicando toda la noche mis puntos_- acusó House a Wilson.

- _¿Se te ocurre algo?_

Ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento, intentando solucionar el problema, sin darse cuenta que Lisa se encaminaba a la cama.

- _Ya está, que diga nuestro nombre_- solucionó House.

- _Vale, pero luego no me vengas llorando cuando no haya dicho ni una vez Greg. Yo lo hacia por tu bien._

- _Ja_- se carcajeó House irónicamente- ¿_has oído Cuddy?. ¿Lisa?_

- _Oh no, oh no_- se lamento Wilson cuando la vio placidamente dormida en su cama.- _Todo por tu culpa._

- _Deja de llorar como una nena_- dijo mientras se acercaba a un lado de la cama.- _Lisaaaaa, Lisaaaaaa_- le canturreo al oído ganándose un almohadazo en la cara.

- _Me tenéis harta, arreglárosla sin mi_- dijo antes de tirarle la almohada a Wilson a la cara.

- _¿Ves lo que has conseguido?-_ le acusón Wilson.

- _¿Ves lo que has conseguido?-_ se burló House- _que se le va a hacer_- dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de Cuddy- _mañana será otro día.- _por un lado estaba fastidiado¿Quién no querría acostarse con una mujer como Cuddy?, inteligente, buenas curvas, muy buenas curvas… pero por otro lado, tenia que reconocer que compartirla con alguien no era precisamente una de sus fantasías.

Wilson copio sus movimientos y se acostó al otro lado de la cama.

Cuando el sol salió no mucho después, Lisa seguía dormida, cual Hércules entre los dos leones. A un lado estaba Wilson, quien se acurrucaba como un gatito a la lumbre y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Al otro lado, esparcido por toda la cama, como si el fuera el único ocupante, House, enterrando casi por completo a Cuddy. Su cabeza se recostaba en el vientre de esta y sus brazos se enredaban en su cintura. Cuddy, por su parte, estaba boca arriba, con la mano izquierda, parecía estar protegiendo a Wilson, dejando descansar su mano en su espalda, mientras que, la derecha, estaba enredad en el pelo de House.

(_**Fin Flash Back de House**_)

- _Yo no veo sexo por ningún lado- _se quejo Wilson_- es lo mas patético que he vivido, gracias por recordármelo._

- _Si hay algo que venda mas que el sexo, son las historias de humor sobre el sexo_.- sentencio Cuddy.

- _Si no acabó bien fue por tu culpa_. – le acusó House

- _Tampoco insististeis mucho_- le recriminó Cuddy a ambos.

- _Perdonen_- les interrumpió un obrero- _pero este lugar es peligroso, vamos a demoler el edificio._- Casi sin darse cuenta, el sol les había sorprendido a los tres.

- _Bien¿y donde vamos a desayunar ahora?_- preguntó Wilson mientras se levantaba.

- _Por aquí hay una cafetería_- dijo Cuddy encabezando la marcha.

- _¿Me estas diciendo que, si hubiera insistido un poco más, habrías aceptado?_

- _Nunca lo sabremos House. Eso nunca lo sabremos._

Mientras el estruendo de cascotes cayendo contra el metal y el humo denso se levantaba a sus espaldas, los tres seguían rumbo a otra cafetería.

Tal vez, haya cosas que nunca cambian.


End file.
